themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetters Abridged - Episode 2
Episode 2 of Jetters Abridged is about Shiro joining the Jetters and being sent off on his first mission. It establishes the primary format of the series. Development Notes Scripting began and was completed April 22. ThornBrain's lines were completed the next day, BigTUnit1's were completed on the 26th, and Codeblackhayate's lines were completed on May 4th. Editing began on April 30th, and the episode was completed May 4. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Shiro: ThornBrain *Mujoe: ThornBrain *Shout: Codeblackhayate *Birdy: BigTUnit1 *Twister: ThornBrain *Dr. Ein: ThornBrain *Ant: codeblackhayate *Bongo: ThornBrain *Gangu: ThornBrain *Deep One: BigTUnit1 *Dr. Mechadoc: BigTUnit1 (Uncredited, Post-Credits) Other Voices *Horse: ThornBrain *Alarm: BigTUnit1 Music Bomberman Jetters OST Other *"Ants Invasion" - Adam & the Ants - Credits Jokes, References and Explanations *The intro and theme were slightly altered in the case of Mujoe; instead of the entire screen exploding, his bulge simply bursts into flames. When the fire clears, the bulge is charred, and Mujoe says an uncomfortable "Ow...". *The opening where Shiro attempts to hit on Shout further establishes Mighty as a jerk. **Mighty did not disappear so much as he "got pissed off and left" after an attack on a Hige Hige base went badly. **Mujoe later tells a story where Mighty saves a "moderately struggling orphanage from termites", followed by him punting one of the kids for a field goal. *Shout does not seem to understand what a date is, nor how to compose herself around men. Shiro is equally confused. *Shiro is astonished that Shout has "seen people from planet Bomber, but never seen a Bomberman before". This is both a direct line from the fan translation of the show and a crack at said translation; it is to be assumed that people from Planet Bomber are all Bombermen, and even if they are not, they all look similar. In Jetters Abridged, the entire race from Planet Bomber is referred to as Bombermen, further emphasizing the strangeness of Shout's remark. *Birdy: **Shout apparently took advice from Birdy about "hanging out". Birdy's advice was likely nonsensical, if her hanging from a lamppost is any indication. **"Menstruation's just a form of rejection." ***Menstruation is the female body removing an unfertilized egg from the womb, I.E. rejecting it. **"Did you know you can't smell your own eyes? Facts like that disappoint me." ***This is a reference to a humorous Xtranormal video by Travis that has since been taken down. **"I got one last thing to say." **"You know, most people get carsick. You're just sick of the truth." **"I brought a pencil. You can all go home now." **''(When the Ant first appears)'' "I can relate." **"If a shower head could talk, it would probably say, "Kssssshhh..." *continues later in the episode* "...ssssssshhh- squeak squeak. You take to fucking long to shower. That's what my shower would say to me... Don't interrupt me." ***The very last sentence is a callback to Mighty's line in Episode 1. **''(Singing)'' "One of these things is not like the other things; one of these things is Birdy." (Normal) "You guys are too serious." **"Hey guys. I wrote a letter to my mom yesterday. "Q"." *Shiro's dubious god powers are used when he supposedly finds where Shout lives, immediately blows it up, but simply makes a new one that is exactly the same as the old house. *Shiro continues to abuse Louie by giving him food without giving him chopsticks "because it's funny". Shiro forgets about Louie, and Louie later turns up dead once again, this time without explanation. *Thorn hid five of his favorite Industrial album covers in the background of Shout's house. Although hiding album covers is a tradition in Sgt Frog Abridged, Thorn chose not to continue it in Jetters Abridged after this episode. **Chrome's Half Machine Lip Moves is above Shiro as he talks about blowing up Shout's house. **Cabaret Voltaire's 2x45 is on the wall above Twister, Shout's dad. **Nine Inch Nails' Pretty Hate Machine replaces 2x45 later in the scene. **Throbbing Gristle's The Second Annual Report is visible in the menu stand on the table at the same time 2x45 is shown. **Ministry's The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Taste is far to the right before the scene transitions out of the house. *Shout remarks about Mighty's visor, which Team Bulge Bomb find to be both unnecessary and likely a hindrance. *The creators joke about the Jetters being a "ragtag team of suck" by having both Shout and Dr. Ein appear to be aware of this. Gangu later calls the Jetters' ship "Suck Mobile" to emphasize the joke. *Dr. Ein hires Shiro because "he'll work more for less pay", a blatant crack at the current economic situation where jobs are exported to foreign countries based on cost-effectiveness. *Dr. Ein's alarm and his robot Gangu both appear to have personalities based on offensive stereotypes. Gangu's racist Japanese accent is specifically based on his voice in the Bomberman Jetters video game, which sounds like a Japanese/German stereotype mix. **A later line of Gangu's, "Shiro create new bomb!" is also a reference to the Bomberman Jetters game, specifically Gangu's Bomb Merge Device. **Gangu lampshades this offensiveness when the Jetters launch: "God, I offended myself by saying that!" *In contrast to the original episode, where the egg was simply a rare object, the Ant actually laid the egg. Because it is apparently the only egg it ever laid, its species is now endangered. **The Ant ultimately turns out to be a more dastardly villain than the Hige Hige bandits, as it lays "a new legion of eggs" by the end of the episode in order to invade the universe. This becomes a running gag in later episodes of the people the Jetters help turning out to be bigger villains than the Hige Hige Bandits. **Shiro sprays all of the ants with Raid - him yelling out "RAID!" is a callback to him yelling the same thing while stealing Shout's food at the start of the episode. Killing all of the ants is used in Episode 3 as an excuse as to why the episode took so long to come out: the Jetters were in jail for committing genocide. *Mujoe has two strange laughs in the episode: first he coughs loudly, then later he just yells a single "HAAAAH!". *The deep-voiced Hige Hige bandit has been upgraded to a recurring character, simply named Deep One. *Shout and Mujoe both make odd, connected curses: Shout says "Oh, peanut butter and suck!" while Mujoe later says "Oh, jelly and balls." *Mujoe continues to hide his embarrassment towards his large bulge by stealing the egg: "Eating this supposedly shrinks a certain part of the anatomy". He won't say it outright though, pretending that he's referring to his arms instead. **The scroll Shiro finds seems to be about increasing the size of said anatomical part. *Birdy covers up this Ant line: "No! Not the spray! My babies! My arms! My mandibles! I'm a disgusting race!" The infamous Wilhelm scream can be heard at the same time. *In the original episode Shout punches Shiro in the head, giving him a large bump. In the Abridged episode, Shiro gets the bump from tripping on a rock. **Also in contrast to the original, wherein Birdy gives Shiro Mighty's badge to welcome him to the team, Birdy gives Shiro Mighty's badge because Mighty "stole my socks; I think this makes us even". *Twister eats his newspaper. He can be heard chewing it through the credits. *The team take no effort to hide Dr. Mechadoc's insanity: "With Mighty gone, the natural thought process pointed to robot ostrich. People thought me crazy... so I did it!" *Mirroring the first episode's post-credits, Birdy makes a "Birdy" remark, leading Shiro, Shout and Gangu to groan out loud. Then they all punch Bongo. Reception The episode was received positively on roughly the same level as Episode 1. As of December 18, 2015, the episode has 197 likes and 1 dislike. Thorn went on to be dissatisfied with the episode, finding that the writing was weaker and more obvious than Episode 1. Trivia *Thorn and Travis uploaded a commentary of the episode on February 14, 2014 at the same time as Jetters Abridged - Episode 6. Category:Jetters Abridged episodes